Love Urabe
by Eircan
Summary: Tsubaki and Urabe finally transfer emotions through fluids different than drool.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is an adaptation of the hentai spinoff named Love Urabe.

~Love Urabe~

Finally, I... we re about to do it.

Okay Tsubaki, lick it.

Today s the day...

Here in Urabe s bedroom, we re taking our relationship to the next level.

Tsubaki, I m going to get undressed. Sit on the floor and close your eyes.

I sat and heard the shuffling of her clothes. I was just in my underwear, and even then I tried to hide my erection in embarrassment. The shuffling stopped, and I took a deep breath in through my nose. It was meant to calm my anxiety, but had the opposite effect when I caught scent of Urabe, presumably naked by now, only a few feet in front of me.

Tsubaki?

Yeah? I said, sweating.

It s okay, you can open your eyes now.

When I did, I was granted with a beautiful sight. She was naked! I had glanced at her body many times now on our dates and in school, but I never imagined it would be like this!

Urabe...

Before we get started, I d like to point out that this is my first time doing this. Tell me if I m doing anything wrong, okay?

N-No problem.

Got it?

Huh? Oh, s-sure.

I want want you to cover my body in drool, she said.

You want me to lick you?

Yeah. Start here, She said, pointing to her collar.

Her nape tastes so good. And she smells amazing too. Her quiet moans and my slurping were the only sounds I could hear.

Slowly work your way down, she said. Yeah, more.

More? Is she telling me to... I lowered my self down to her breasts, and slowly took her right nipple in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. I was rewarded with now much louder moans. I still can t believe I m licking Urabe s nipples. Everywhere tasted sweet.

Tsubaki, you can go lower.

I admired her body from a low angle now. She has such big breasts, but a slender body and wide hips. She has the body of a goddess. I crouched down, and brought my face in front of her pussy. I froze in shock again. It was Urabe s pussy! Right in front of my eyes! I started to lick her, and sweet nectar is dripping from her. Urabe s pussy tastes so sweet! I stopped and backed off for a moment. I gently pressed a finger on her pussy, which in turn made her tell me, Fwahhh, right there, Tsubaki, in a shaky voice. I know I m supposed to stick my finger in there, so I pushed harder. I was surprised when my finger easily went in, and I could feel the warmth of her pussy.

AHHH!

Oh, sorry Urabe, did that hurt?

Tsubaki, don t just insert your fingers like that without telling me first, she said, quivering. She

laid down on the bed and spread her legs. Holy fuck, I could see everything!

This time Tsubaki, don t use your finger. Stick your penis inside of me.

Are you sure about this?

At this rate, we re gonna go all the way... I m finally graduating !?

You ve been dying to do this haven t you, Tsubaki? she said quietly. With that, I positioned myself carefully in front of her. With a small, but quick thrust of my hips, I entered her. Instantly, both of us were moaning. This is insane, the way I can feel her womanhood wrapping around me entirely. I have to keep telling myself that this was real, this was real. Within a couple thrusts I could feel I was about to burst.

Sorry Urabe, I m about to cum! I pushed as deep as I could inside, and started to fill her up. Shit, I already came, but I m nowhere near finished. Is this what sex really is? Urabe s moans didn t stop, so I began pumping again.

It s so good Urabe, you feel incredibly good.

Me, oh god, too, she said breathlessly.

Sorry Urabe, I m gonna cum again. I m sorry I m so quick.

It s okay, just keep going. Oh god this is amazing, I m gonna lose my mind! I came again, and the thought of having a part of Urabe just to me, all to myself, made it all the better.

Oh, Shoobaki, it s amazing! My insides feel so good, ahh, Soobaki s dick is ravaging my pussy! Every time my dick thrusts in and out of Urabe s round, plump backside, the cum I shot off inside mixes with Urabe s love juices. And it overflows from her pussy as I scrape it out with my dick. Is this lewd, perverted act going to become our daily routine?

Ahh, my pussy is tingling! I m so happy Urabe s my girlfriend! Sure, she s a little odd, but she s so damn cute. So thats why... thats why fucking her is the best feeling ever.

Does it feel good Urabe?

Yeah, it feelsh sho good!

I m so happy, you re making my cock feel unbelievably good!

Soobaki s penis... I love it, I love it! From now on, More! Feel more of me, I ll fuck Urabe s pussy every single day... her drool, her mouth, her boobs, and her pussy... all belong to me!

Soobakiii! Sex feels so good! My pussy s gonna break! I m gonna break! I m gonna BREAK!

I-I m cumming!

Soobaki s dick... its throbbing... Soobaki! Cum! Cum for me!

I m cumming Mikoto! We both screamed in mutual bliss, as I emptied m reservoir deep into her, her tight tunnel squeezing with her orgasm.

Tsubaki, let s do the usual.

Right now? Okay. Ah, she s back to her usual self. I m a little sad.

Okay, close your eyes and open your mouth. I did so, expecting her finger covered in drool to come, but was greeted instead by her mouth and tongue.

Mmphh!? Urabe?

Can I get you a drink, she said.

Sure? Thanks.

You know, Tsubaki... having such dirty thoughts while doing dirty things, makes you a really perverted boy.

~-?-~ END


	2. Chapter 2

Author s Note: I wasn t expecting to write anymore of this story, but after some positive feedback, I decided I should. I will also be switching POV s a little. We ve never seen what Urabe thinks like, so I decided to take a shot at that. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 The Mysterious Addiction ~Tsubaki~

Things had been going good for me and Urabe. It was a little awkward the first couple days afterwards, but her calm personality helped me. The problem was, she wouldn t talk about it. Every time I tried to bring it up in conversation, she would give that death glare of hers, and I would immediately stopped. I don t even remember how we got it started in the first place. I was just at her house because she said she had something to show me, and next thing you know, that happened. Things were definitely better off, though. It was the summer, so I would wait at our usual meeting place for Urabe. Ever since that day, instead of her feeding me her drool on her finger, we would kiss. It wasn t the most romantic of kisses, but I looked forward to it everyday.

~Urabe~

I woke up at about 7. I wasn t wearing any clothes, as I had decided the erotic dreams I had about Tsubaki were enjoyable, to say the least. Tsubaki and I usually met at 11, so I had some time to get ready. Something was bothering me, though. Tsubaki and I had gone to the cinema a couple of days earlier, and he had tried to talk about That Day. I shot him down of course, but not because just didn t want to talk about, it s because I m embarrassed. I was very up front that day. I said a lot of things I usually wouldn t say, and I knew Tsubaki was going to ask me about that. Maybe I should finally talk to him about it. We had to take care of it eventually, right? I did enjoy our kisses, and every time we kissed, I knew he was thinking about it. Wait, he could do the same now, couldn t he? Shoot.

When we I arrived, he was already there, leaning against the fence. I had decided a couple important things on how this was going to go. I had brought my scissors, of course, and I had rehearsed what I was going to say on the way there. When I got off my bike, I looked at him for a couple seconds. He said nothing, but I knew he was thinking about it.

Tsubaki, I think you ve wanted to talk about something for a while.

He nodded sheepishly, and said, Yeah. I, I, uh... He stammered for a little bit, obviously treading carefully.

I want to do it again, Urabe. I showed no emotion on my face, than began to spin, preparing to pull my scissors out.

Urabe! I m sorry! He raised his arms to protect himself, but I went for the little box on the ground beside him. When I was done, he looked around, and saw the pile of shredded cardboard next to him. But I noticed that something was wrong. There was a little cut on the leg of his pants, halfway down his shin. He suddenly winced, and I noticed bit of blood through the cut. Without saying a word, even though I was shocked that I messed up, I crouched down and lifted up his pants leg a little. I gasped when I saw the cut. It wasn t very deep, but it went from the front of his shin all the way to the side, and a generous amount of blood was coming out.

Oh gosh, Tsubaki I m sorry!

It s not that bad, Urabe, but then he really looked at it, and said Oh.

Tsubaki, get on my bike, I ll take you to my house. He nodded at me, looking a little pale, although I m pretty sure it was because we were going to my apartment again. When we arrived, I cleaned it, and it looked a lot better without the blood there. I put a bandage on it, and looked up at Tsubaki, who was sitting on my bed, and noticed he had a little nosebleed. His eyes were locked onto something, and then I realized the dress I had on was pretty low cut, and from the positions we were in, he could see straight down at my chest. I looked him in the eye, and it took a second for him to notice me. When he did, he blushed and turned away. I stood up, took his head in my hands, and kissed him. A good one this time.

~Tsubaki~

When Urabe kissed me, I could tell it was different. Instead of just pushing her tongue in my mouth for a little bit, like we usually did, her tongue stayed there, swirling around mine. I was a little shocked, but I eventually got a hold of myself and returned the action. I took my hand and put on the side of her chest, waiting for a reaction. After nothing, I tapped her twice, and when the kiss became more vigorous, I took that as a yes. I took her dress, and lifted it over her head, missing the feel of her lips instantly when we had to break apart. I took the moment to tak of my shirt, and we resumed the kiss. I ran my hands over Urabe s bra covered breasts. She shivered a little, and reached behind her back to undo it. It fell off, and my hands cupped her heavy breasts. I pinched her nipples lightly, soliciting another shiver. She pushed my chest, forcing my onto my back on her bed. Her hooked her thumbs on the straps of her panties and pulled them off, me doing the same with my pants and underwear. She took my erect penis, and placed it at the entrance of her vagina. We had totally skipped over the foreplay, too much tension had built up from last time.

Mikoto, I love you.

I love you too, Akira.

Tune in next time for satisfaction! 


End file.
